Plantlings Story 3 - Halloween
By Iamarepeater. Note that I'm doing this in a rush format as I'm behind schedule I planned for myself so don't expect it to be complete by 31st October 2014. Happy Halloween anyway! Update: Maybe by 2015 Halloween then (I don't want to wait another year). :p Update 2: Fine. I will complete it by 31 October 2016. Enough delaying. Characters Age: 8 (Dressed in Master Chief outfit) Peashooter Age: 10 (No costume yet) Sunflower Age 9 (Dressed as Hannah Montana) ??? Age 11: (Dressed as Darth Vader) The Mane 6 Story Detail of area: Peashooter's house (with Jack-o-the-lantern decoration around it.) Time: 19:00 What happened: Peashooter: Come on. All I have to do is to is to shoot down that dumb teammate of mine. (sees that solider shooting him down) NO FAIR! That's it! I'm reporting Chomper to the game masters for this! (An email arrives) Oh. An email. TV, show email. (TV shows email.) Let me read: Dear Peashooter, I sent this email to remind you of my Halloween party at my house. If you're still playing your game, please just leave it for some time. I have your favourite Chocolate Chicken. Just come in your costume. With love, Sunflower (your girlfriend) Peashooter: OMG! I was so engrossed in Halo that I forgot about the party! I need a costume ... IN FIVE MINUTES! Here it goes! (Peashooter quickly heads towards the costume shop, but he was too late.) (CRASH!) Peashooter: Ouch! Shopkeeper: HA HA! (mocking Peashooter and then closes the shop.) Peashooter: God! Where can I find another costume? (thinking) Ah ha! I know! Maybe I can kill someone and take their costume! However, I won't kill anyone here as I need to be the witness. I will go to another world. Hmmmmm... Maybe Equstria can give me the victim. Since the portal has been opened connecting this world and theirs, I could kill a pony. Better find one. (Soon, he finds it.) Peashooter: Here it goes! (enters it.) Nightmare Night (Equestria during the Halloween period.) Time: 19:30 Rainbow Dash: Alright girls! Ponyville is cleared! Where else can we go? Twilight Sparkle: Maybe Canterlot? Rainbow Dash: Great idea! Alicorn Gaia will be very generous with candy. After all, they're very tasty. The rest of the Mane 6 (Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike): YAY! Then let's go! (The Mane 6 leave.) Peashooter: (Leaves portal) Ok. Time for the victim. (Enters Ponyville) Let me see. Wait, what's that? (Goes towards one of the houses) A notice. It says: I went trick-or-treating. My dad will be back in a few hours. (Evil plan) AH! I can lure a treat-or-tricker here! (Removes notice) Even better! I have a skeleton key! (Goes into the house and switches on the light.) Now, I just need to wait. (Play this: ) Peashooter: How much longer? (Then the victim arrives.) Yes! Here I go! (Plays Imperial March) Darth Vader: Treat-or-Trick! (Arms lightsaber) Peashooter: REMATCH! (Kills Trick-or-Treater with his pea gun) (When he was done killing) Peashooter: (Realises that he killed Derpy Hooves) OMG! I killed Kitty! (Then he regains himself) Wait, it's just Derpy Hooves. Nopony cares for her. I will just clean up and put on her costume and take her candy and muffins. (Does that) Now, I'm off. (leaves the crime scene) (Then, a zombie hoof came up.) Peashooter: Maybe I should give this a test drive. (goes to a nearby house) Here it goes. (knocks on the door) Dj-pon3: Yes? Peashooter: (in his Darth vader imperssion voice) Trick-or-treat. Dj-pon3: Why not? (gives him some candy) Peashooter: Thanks. (leaves the house) Dj-pon3: (realises that she needed that pill to keep the party going) PILLLLLLLLLS! Peashooter: Huh? (turns around to see Dj-pon3 about to tackle him) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dj-pon3: Pills. (walks back to her house) Peashooter: Seriously? Who gives candy and then takes them back? Whatever. Back to Subrira. Area: Fallout graveyard. Time: 20:00 Derpy Hooves: CURSE YOU PEASHOOTER! ALL I WANTED TO WAS TO COLLECT CANDY FROM OTHER PONIES BUT NO! YOU HAD TO KILL ME AND TAKE MY CANDY! THAT'S IT! RISE MY UNDEAD ARMY! (she causes zombies and vampires to rise from the dead) Area: Fallout town. Time: 20:15 ??? 1: (in a group with her friend) (sense something behind her) Errr. Who are you? Zombie 1: Brainzzzz. (starts to approach ??? 1) ??? 1: AH! Help me! ??? 2: (wearing a football coach costume) (thinking if he should ignore her or help her) (it suddenly rained chocolate) ??? 2: CHOCOLATE RAIN! (runs to where all the chocolate it raining) CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! ??? 1: (running behind ??? 1 in pain since the zombie is now attacking her) GET IT OFF ME! Area: Sunflower's house. Time: 20:30 Sunflower: Man. Peashooter should be here by now. I hoped he saw my email. : I hope so too. Peashooter: GUYS! I'm here! Sunflower: Hi dear. What took you so long? Peashooter: I had to find a new costume to wear fast. : So how did you find it? Peashooter: Don't get mad at me but.... Sunflower: but what? Peashooter: I killed Derpy hooves for her Darth vader costume. Sunflower and : WHAT! Peashooter: I needed one fast! Sunflower: To tell you the truth.... Peashooter: That I am going to jail for killing someone? Sunflower: Actually, the party has been cancelled. Peashooter: How? Sunflower: It was like this.... Area: Sunflower's house. Time: 20:15. Party visitor: Man. What a great pumpkin drink. Argh. Drank too much. I'm gonna puke! Sunflower: EVERYONE! OUT OR HE WILL VOMIT ON YOU! Everyone: (escapes the house) Party visitor: (vomits such that the whole house, even the second floor was flooded with his vomit) (back to 20:30) Sunflower: And that is why the party is canceled. Peashooter: So say. Wanna go trick-or-treating? Sunflower and : Sure! (So the trio set off to hunt the houses. Little did they know, a zombie was slowly sneaking up behind them from a distance) Area: Subrira town area. Time: 20:40 Sunflower: Let's try this first door. Peashooter and : Sure! (they knocked and the door opened to reveal weegee) Weegee: WEEGEE! The trio: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S WEEGEE! (they all run away) DON'T LOOK AT HIS EYES! Blooomerang: Why are they all running? Not like it was anything bad. (he walks to the house just to see Weegee) GASP! (turns into Weegee) Time: 20:45 Sunflower: Ok. This house should be a better choice. (they knock on the door and someone else responded) The trio: TRICK-OR-TREAT! Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics